Siblings of Prophecy, What Was Not Seen
by Brightfire15
Summary: A series of one-shots and missing scenes from Siblings of Prophecy. Merlin/Gwen Arthur/OC. Warning: May contain spoilers. Read and Review!
1. Hunith's Prayer

Hunith's Prayer

Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_

_Hunith's choice to send her only children to Camelot was far from easy. How did she feel when she watched them depart from her? _

The sky was clear and the day was beautiful, but it was a contrast to Hunith's mood as she watched her two young children, Merlin and Mira-Liana depart from her and the only life they'd ever known in the small village of Ealdor.

While Hunith knew they were of age and more than capable of taking care of themselves and Gaius would help them in any way he could, and she knew it was the best thing to do, it didn't make her decision to send her children to Camelot any easier. Feeling sad, she silently prayed.

"_I pray you'll be my eyes  
And watch them where they go  
And help them to be wise  
Help me to let go  
_

It'd been very difficult to make the choice to send them to her older brother in Camelot, part of her wanted to hold on to her little ones for a little longer, but she knew she had no choice. Her children's gifts were getting beyond her understanding and they needed more help and guidance than she could give them. But her heart still ached from her children's departure.

_Every mother's prayer  
Every child knows  
Lead him to a place  
Guide him with your grace  
To a place where they'll be safe  
_

It was every mother's fate to believe that her children were special, yet Hunith would give her life that Merlin and Mira-Liana were not so. All she ever wanted was for them to be safe and happy. What mother didn't?

But with children as precious as hers, the desire for their safety was even greater and the hope for their future happiness was even more so.

_I pray they find your light  
And hold it in their hearts  
As darkness falls each night  
Remind him where you are_

Hunith had hope that her precious son and daughter would be safe with Gaius in Camelot, even though it was a risk. Their gifts and inexperience with the world made them vulnerable and even though Hunith had always steered her children towards the right path, but it wasn't enough.

They needed a purpose for their gifts and she couldn't provide that. Gaius would protect them, he would be the father they never knew and he would watch over them in their darkest hours when she couldn't be there for them. It was because she loved them so much that she had made her difficult decision.

_Every mother's prayer  
Every child knows_

_Need to find a place  
Guide them with your grace  
Give them faith so they'll be safe_

Hunith wished her children's father could've been there. Perhaps he could've helped in some way, but he wasn't. She could only pray that things would work out as she hoped. Her children would be safe, protected and loved no matter what happened.

"May the heavens watch over you both, my darlings," she whispered, as her prayer fell onto the winds that blew.

_Lead them to a place  
Guide them with your grace  
To a place where they'll be safe_."


	2. A Sister's Promise

A Sister's Promise

_Merlin and Mira-Liana's first night in Camelot after being told of their destinies by the Great Dragon._

Merlin and Mira-Liana were taking a walk. The night was cool and the sky was clear, but the hour was late—not that they cared. They needed to clear their heads and think about what they'd just found out about their futures.

The Great Dragon had told them that they were destined to be Prince Arthur's protectors and later his brother-figure and wife. It seemed perfectly ludicrous—two magical commoners become equals to the Prince and Future King of Camelot! But were the Dragon's words true?

"Merlin, talk to me," said Mira-Liana. His emotions were starting to drive her crazy. She could feel his fear, anger and uncertainty.

"I don't like this," said Merlin. "How can _we _be destined to protect that arrogant moron? It's insane."

"I know, I know, but what if he's right?"

"He can't be. I don't care about my part in Arthur's destiny, there's no way I'm letting my only sister marry a prat!"

"Don't I have some say in this?" said Mira-Liana, both touched and annoyed by her brother's concern for her. "Merlin, we don't know for sure what's in our future. We can only guess at it."

"True enough," he admitted. "I guess what I'm really mad about is that things aren't happening like I'd expected and now I find out I might lose you someday. You'll be gone."

Mira-Liana's features softened and she took Merlin's hand in hers. "Merlin, you're never going to lose me. We're always going to be together, I promise."

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand._

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned._

"Really?"

"Really. So, things aren't going as we originally planned, it doesn't matter. We're still together and we always will be. I would never, _ever _leave you. You're the only brother I've got. It'd take more than some prophecy to make me leave you behind."

_But you'll see every day_

_That we'll never turn away,_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone._

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride._

_We are more than we are,_

_We are one._

Merlin knew his sister was right and he smiled a little. They would always be together no matter what happened, he knew that, but his mind was still burning with questions.

_If there's so much we must be_

_Can we still just be us_

_The way we are?_

_Can we trust in our own hearts_

_Or are we just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

Did things have to change more than they already had? Why couldn't they decide their own destinies? Did Fate wish to play with them even more than it already had? There was one thing he knew for certain, he was always going to be there for his sister.

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on._

_Our journey has only begun._

_Tears of pain,_

_Tears of joy,_

_One thing nothing can destroy…_

_Is our pride, deep inside,_

_We are one._

Mira-Liana hugged her brother close. "No matter what happens, I'll be with you. I always have been and I always will be. Nothing will ever change that. You're my brother and I love you, Merlin. You're a part of me that I can't be without."

_We are one, you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky._

_One family under the sun._

_All the wisdom to lead,_

_All the courage that you'll need…_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one…_

She couldn't imagine him not being there and she made a silent vow that she would always be there for him, no matter the consequences. "We've been through plenty before. We'll make it through this, together, I promise."

Merlin returned the hug and smiled again as he felt his sister's love for him and said, "I love you too, Mir."


	3. On My Own

On My Own

_A/N: I don't know why I wrote this. I was just feeling upset one afternoon and this came out of it._

_Morgana had said Mira-Liana was crying about Arthur's love for Sophia. So, what exactly happened with the young witch and King's ward? _

It was late one night as Mira-Liana walked the streets of Camelot, not noticing where she was going or caring for that matter.

She felt so upset and broken when she saw Arthur was with Sophia. She needed to clear her head and some time to herself. As she walked around the empty streets, she softly sang to herself.

"_And now I'm all alone again,  
Nowhere to go, no one to turn to.  
Without a home, without a friend,  
Without a face to say 'hello' to  
And now the night is near,  
Now I can make believe he's here._

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping.  
I think of him, and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping.  
The city goes to bed,  
And I can live inside my head.

She may not have had Arthur's heart in real life, but she had him in her dreams. Wherever she went, he was there. He was always with her, no matter what. It was her escape from reality. But dreams weren't always enough. She longed for more.

_****__On my own,  
Pretending he's beside me.  
All alone,  
I walk with him till morning.  
Without him,  
I feel his arms around me,  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me._

In the rain,  
The pavement shines like silver.  
All the lights are misty in the river.  
In the darkness,  
The trees are full of starlight,  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever.

Why? Why did she fall for Arthur? He was such an arrogant prat and the biggest idiot she'd ever known. But he was also very brave, caring and selfless. And she often saw the man he was inside. The man she loved with all her heart.

She remembered the night they'd danced, how he'd risked everything to save her and Merlin from the poison, the way he smiled when he called her 'Ana' and the night Gaius had left and he'd held her as he gave her comfort._****_

_And I know  
It's only in my mind,  
That I'm talking to myself  
And not to him.  
And although I know that he is blind,  
Still I say,  
There's a way for us._

I love him,  
But when the night is over,  
He is gone,  
The river's just a river.  
Without him,  
The world around me changes.  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers._**  
**_

She should've expected something like Sophia to happen. Sophia was a noblewoman and Mira-Liana was a servant girl who was also a powerful witch, and she'd never once told Arthur how she'd felt. Why should this be so painful? It didn't matter, did it?

But actions spoke louder than words, didn't they? Didn't he see how much he mattered to her? Did he even truly care? But why should he? She may have been his wife in the prophecy, but prophecies didn't always come to pass.

_Why do I have to feel like this? Why can't I just let go of him? _she silently wondered. But no one could answer her.

There was a slightly cold rainfall covering her and soaking her slender form, but she didn't care. She could use magic to keep warm and the rain felt blissful as it hid her tears.

_****__I love him,  
But every day I'm learning,  
All my life,  
I've only been pretending!  
Without me,  
His world will go on turning,  
The world is full of happiness _

_That I have never known!_

I love him…  
I love him…  
I love him…  
But only on my own…"

Unable to go any further, she went under some shelter and cried into her soaked clothes. She loved Arthur and because of that, she would let him go with whomever he wanted. She wanted him to be happy, even if it meant he wouldn't be with her. She only stopped crying when someone took her hands and hugged her and whispered words of comfort in her ears.

After a few moments, she stopped crying and let go of the person who'd been helping her. It was Morgana, looking concerned for her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Mira-Liana, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry about that. I got you all wet."

"Don't worry about it," said Morgana. "What's wrong?"

"Arthur."

Morgana nodded, needing no further explanation. There was a flash of anger in her eyes, but it vanished within a second and was replaced with sympathy.

"You really love him, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"More than anything," she admitted. "I shouldn't feel this way. Something like this was bound to happen. I never told him how I felt and even if I had; what good would it have done? I'm just a servant." 

"You are more than just a servant," said Morgana. "You're a brave, caring, beautiful, clever and wonderful girl and Sophia's got nothing on you. Come on, let's get you dried off and warmed up before you get sick. I'm going to talk to Arthur." 

Mira-Liana didn't have the heart to argue and did as Morgana said. After getting changed into some warm clothes, she went to her room and fell asleep with Merlin at her side. Perhaps things would change, but until that time came, Arthur was hers only when she was on her own.


	4. A Brother's Warning

A Brother's Warning

_Both Arthur and Merlin said Merlin had given Arthur the protective brother talk after Arthur began courting Mira-Liana. What happened between the two men? _

The day after the wraith was defeated; it was Merlin and Mira-Liana's day off but Merlin was not relaxing.

Merlin was waiting in Arthur's chambers waiting for the Crown Prince to arrive. Merlin was well aware that Mira-Liana and Arthur were in a relationship now, and although he was happy for the pair and had already given Mira-Liana his approval, he had a few things to say to Arthur as Mira-Liana was still his sister before she was anything else.

After sometime, Arthur came into the room, after having taken a long and enjoyable walk with Mira-Liana and he looked surprised to see Merlin there.

"Ah, Merlin, what're you doing here?" asked Arthur.

"I wanted a word with you," said Merlin.

"Alright," said Arthur, noticing the look in Merlin's eyes. "I'm listening."

"I know you and Mira-Liana are together."

"I see," said Arthur. He'd been expecting some sort of talk, but even he had to admit he wasn't quite prepared for it. "And I guess you're here to tell you're against our relationship?"

"No, quite the contrary," said Merlin. He sighed. "Look, I'll admit, when we first met, I wouldn't have allowed you to be with her, but all of that's changed. She loves you, you love her, you make her happy and that's all I've ever wanted for her. And seeing as how we've become friends, I'm willing to give you my approval and my blessing to your relationship."

Arthur was surprised, but also relieved and touched. "Thank you, Merlin. That means a lot to me."

"I'm not finished," said Merlin. His eyes darkened. "I am only going to say this once. If you _ever_, do _anything _to hurt my sister in any way, shape, or form, then I swear, Crown Prince or not, I will kill you."

A thunderstorm hit just as he said this and for a moment, Arthur looked terrified, but it disappeared very quickly.

"Do I make myself clear?" said Merlin.

"Perfectly," said Arthur. "Look, Merlin, I know things haven't been easy between us especially with what happened with Sophia, but I would rather die than hurt Ana. I want to make this work. She means a lot to me."

"I would like to hope so," said Merlin.

"I mean it. I know I don't deserve her, but I love her more than anything in this entire world and I swear I'll do everything in my power to give her the happiness she deserves."

"Good," said Merlin, looking pleased.

"Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?" asked Arthur.

"No, that was it."

Merlin got up and was about to leave when Arthur stopped him.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Ana she's lucky to have you as her brother."

Merlin smiled. "Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of her."

Arthur smiled and nodded. "I will, I promise."


	5. A Night Worth Remembering

A Night Worth Remembering

_Merlin took Gwen out riding not long after her father's death. How did that go? _

Merlin went down to the stables and brought out the two horses Arthur said he could use to take Gwen riding on. There was a magnificent black stallion and a gentle brown-and-white mare. The horses whinnied impatiently as Merlin pulled them to Gwen's house and knocked on her door.

The door opened to reveal Gwen, in her red cloak. "Hello, Merlin," she said, as she gently kissed him.

"Hi," he said, as he returned the kiss. "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

He helped her onto her horse and then got onto his and then they rode off. Moments later, they were racing and laughing as the wind blew through their hair and they rode through the fields and forests. When they finally stopped riding and got down, they were both smiling and out of breath.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss_

Merlin was glad Gwen was smiling again. He hadn't seen his lover's beautiful smile since Tom's death. "I've got a surprise for you," said Merlin. He reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a huge bundle of some of Camelot's best food from the castle kitchens. He'd prepared a picnic. "All your favorites and more."

"Oh, Merlin, this is so sweet. You shouldn't have," said Gwen.

"Anything for my Gwen," said Merlin.

_Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

They ate until they could eat no more and then they cleaned everything up.

"Are you ready for the next part of your surprise?" asked Merlin.

"There's more?" asked Gwen.

"A great deal more," said Merlin. "Close your eyes."__

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Gwen did this and when she opened them, Merlin was holding a bouquet of forget-me-nots and baby's breath, some of her favorite flowers. She giggled as she took them. "Merlin, they're beautiful. You remembered."

"How could I not?" said Merlin, smiling. "Come on. There's more."__

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you

Gwen was bubbling with excitement as she and Merlin rode off. She was so grateful to have Merlin in her life. When he was there, everything was wonderful and perfect. She didn't know what she'd do without him, the adorable warlock that she loved with all of her heart.

Was it any wonder that she'd fallen in love with him after their first meeting? He was everything she had ever wanted and she never wanted to lose that.__

And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time  


Eventually, they came to a clearing. It was a field of flowers surrounded with trees and there was a lake nearby. The sun was setting, creating a beautiful explosion of pink, violet and gold. Merlin pulled out a blanket and started a fire. Then he and Gwen sat down and cuddled up beside one another as the sky darkened and the stars started coming out.

"What's the last part of my surprise?" she asked.

"Just watch the sky," said Merlin. His eyes glowed gold as he muttered, "Kefen ilsa uduna."

Gwen let out a gasp as a meteor shower appeared and then they all joined together and there was an explosion of white and then Merlin and Gwen's image appeared in the stars and they were dancing together before sharing a kiss. Just as quickly, the image vanished, but it had been wonderful. Tears glistened in Gwen's eyes as she kissed Merlin.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you."

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you _

Merlin smiled as he returned her kiss. "I'm glad you like it. I love you, Gwen."

Gwen smiled back. "I love you too, Merlin."

They held each other close and continued watching the stars. As long as they had each other, everything was perfect. No matter what, they'd always be together, come what may. __

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day


	6. No More Secrets

No More Secrets

_After their wedding, Arthur and Mira-Liana had told each other everything the other had not known before. How did that conversation go?_

Arthur and Mira-Liana were on their honeymoon. They were enjoying themselves immensely, happy at the fact that they were finally husband and wife. At that moment, it was late and they were lying in bed together.

Mira-Liana had her head on Arthur's chest and he was stroking her hair and had his arm around her waist. They'd been talking about each other's pasts—mainly Arthur's. Mira-Liana was finding it quite interesting to learn about her husband's childhood adventures.

"All right now, it's your turn," said Arthur, after having finished one of his stories. "You know everything about me. Tell me about you. I want to know more about your magic. Your letter didn't fully explain some of the details."

"Alright," said Mira-Liana, sighing. "Merlin and I were using magic before we could talk. But it wasn't anything spectacular, we were just moving objects. When we were little, we realized we could feel each other's emotions, communicate with our minds and our magic was stronger when we were together. We kept it secret because Mother asked us to, but Will found out when he saw us using it. He kept it secret because he was our friend."

"Could you show it to me, the mind thing?"

"I can try," said Mira-Liana. Her blue eyes turned gold as she muttered, "Kenza." _Well, what do you think?_

Arthur looked startled for a moment and then relaxed. _It's a little strange, but I could get used to it. _Aloud he said, "When you said you'd saved my life so many times with magic, what exactly were you talking about?"

"Ah. That's quite a story, or rather, _several _stories."

"We've got time. Tell me."

"Okay, well, the first time was when that hag was impersonating Lady Helen. We made the chandelier fall and slowed down time just enough to get you out of the way of the knife."

"_That _was obvious. Father made you and Merlin my servants as a reward that night, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"Wait a moment, you said you and Merlin learnt of your destinies after you came to Camelot. Where'd you find that out?" he asked.

"Oh, that," she said, sighing. "What do you know about the Great Dragon?"

"Uh, last of its kind and locked beneath the castle by my father. Why?" he asked, looking confused.

Mira-Liana raised her head and gave him a look and then he caught on.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, _please _tell me you didn't go off to the Isle on the _Dragon's _advice!"

"Sorry, but we did. What were we supposed to do? The Dragon's been something of a help ever since we came to Camelot."

"One of these days, I swear—" He cut himself off. "Just go on with your story."

"Alright. Anyway, that was just the beginning. We made the snakes on Valiant's shield come alive to expose him and save your skin—_again_. We brought in the gust of wind that killed the Avanck."

"Hang on, was it you and Merlin who sent that light to me when I getting the Mortaeus flower for you?" asked Arthur.

Mira-Liana frowned. "I think so. Gaius said we were using magic, but I can't actually remember it very well. All I remember is drinking the poisoned wine and then thinking that you were in danger and we had to help you."

"Good grief, you never take a break, do you? Even when poisoned, you're still watching over me."

She laughed. "Maybe."

"So, what else have you done?"

"We enchanted Lancelot's weapon so he could kill the griffin. Lancelot, of course, heard us using the spell but he promised he'd keep our secret."

"So, Lancelot knew before I did. Swell."

She gently smacked his head. "It wasn't as though we _told _him. As I said, he heard us using the spell."

"Typical. Go on."

"When Edwin came, we found out he was sorcerer out for revenge against your father and he had some quarrel with Gaius. He tried to kill Uther, but we stopped him by getting the beetle out of Uther's brain and destroyed Edwin. Then Sophia and her father came."

Arthur groaned. "Don't remind me. What on earth possessed me to make me ask for my father's permission to _marry _that woman?" 

"Her magic."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Sophia and her father weren't what they seemed. They were banished Sidhe from Avalon. They planned to sacrifice you to buy Sophia a life of immortality again, and they enchanted you to do their bidding. Merlin and I had to get out of a lake before you were drowned after we took care of them," said Mira-Liana, looking sheepish.

Arthur's eyes widened. "You mean to say that I never eloped with her? You never knocked me out with a lump of wood?"

Mira-Liana laughed and nodded. "Yes."

"Ana!" said Arthur, in mock anger. "You could've said something."

"And miss the look on your face?" she teased. "It _was _pretty funny."

"Alright, alright, it was," he admitted. "Hang on; Morgana said she had a dream about Sophia. Was she right?"

"Yes," she admitted. "Morgana can foresee the future in her dreams. It was her warning that alerted us in the first place. She doesn't really know yet, but someday she might."

"I see. Go on."

"Well, when the Druid boy, Mordred, came to Camelot, he called out to Merlin and I with his mind. He knew us as Emrys and Emrysa as our coming had been foretold amongst his people. We bonded with him easily, but the Great Dragon told us that we shouldn't protect him because he was going to kill you sometime in the future. As you can see, we didn't believe it and still don't."

"And nor do I."

"Good. Just before Mordred left, he told me you loved me, but I kept my silence because I wanted to hear it from you."

Arthur smiled. "And you did. Out of curiosity, what _was _that Black Knight?" 

"Gaius said he was a wraith—a dead soul out for revenge. He was once Tristan Dubor, your mother's brother. He swore vengeance on your father because he blamed Uther for your mother's death. Since he was already dead, there wasn't any way to kill him—at least, none that we knew of until we checked the library. A sword forged with a dragon's breath would kill the dead. So, we sought out a sword from Gwen and the help of the Great Dragon. He said you and you alone had to wield the sword because of its power."

"But my father fought in my place," said Arthur, frowning in confusion.

"I know. Believe me, we did try to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. Uther used the sword and then the wraith was destroyed. Naturally, the Dragon was furious and then Merlin had to hide the sword. It's resting a lake until the time's right for it to be retrieved."

"A powerful enchanted sword is resting at the bottom of a _lake_?" said Arthur, incredulously.

"It's for the best," said Mira-Liana, firmly. "Anyway, we caused the winds in Ealdor and Will took the blame for that. We persuaded Ahnora to give you a second chance. We took care of two of the sorcerers who tried to kill Uther and Morgana. You know about the Questing Beast."

"Don't remind me."

"And then we took care of Sigan and here we are now," she finished, ignoring his interruption.

Arthur stared for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Honestly, Ana," he said, as he slowly stopped laughing. "It's a miracle you and Merlin were able to keep this from me. How on earth did you manage it?"

"As I said, with a lot of patience and someone to talk to, anything's possible."

He smiled and she was on top of him as he caressed her face. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"That's easy. You fell in love with me," she said, as she cupped his face and kissed him.


End file.
